Lugia and the Mystreious Girl
by LugiasPal
Summary: This story take place in between the johto regions and the new r^s game area and basicly its a story about a girl who lives with lugia who they both are trying to protect their land from team rocket ( this kinda like princesse mononnke story)
1. Lugia and the Mystreious Girl

Lugia and the Mysterious Girl Written by Michelle  
  
First things first is that I don't own Poke'mon or the People, So please don't sue me or that will get me in to trouble. P.S. to tell you I am not a good speller so please don't make bad comments in the reviews*  
  
  
  
  
  
This story begins when Ash, Misty, and Brock are traveling in the Johto regains. On most of the way Ash was mostly thinking of his stomach then his training. Misty on the other hand was mostly taking care of Togapi, and Brock was cooking his best meal, "Lazy Boy Stew"  
  
Ash: "Is it almost done", watching as Brock stirs the soup in the soup pot.  
  
Brock: "Almost done I just need to and in some of the few ingredients to finish it".  
  
Ash: "But I Am so hungry".  
  
Misty: "Is that all you can think of Ash", "why don't you go out in to the wood and gather some water from the stream".  
  
Ash: Well Its not my fault that in so hungry and, why don't you get your own water your self", as he said it in her face.  
  
Misty: "Well I can't go because I am going to stay with Brock and help out".  
  
Pikachu on the other hand was playing with Togapi making sure that nothing happens to him.  
  
Brock: "Ash if you go get the water now, and by the time you come back the meal would be ready to eat, so why don't you go with pikachu to help".  
  
Ash: "Okay I'll go, but you promise"  
  
Brock: "I am sure".  
  
Misty: "you should get going right now Ash"  
  
Pikachu: "Pikapi" (know what)  
  
Ash: "Come on pikachu lets go  
  
Pikachu: pika.. ( hurry up I am a head of you)  
  
Ash: "Wait up Pikachu".  
  
########################################################################  
  
In the Forest  
  
While Ash and Pikachu was waching a strang girl was waching behind a tree. This girl had short blackish brownish hair and her eyes wear green, Then her was a pale tan. She was 5 foot 3 and wore a light bluish purplish pants and hear shirt was as pearl white and her shoes where white and dark navy blue.  
  
By her side was Lugia, He was about six foot tall and was mostly purple and white. See Lugia had raised the girl whe she was six because her parents had died in a car accident. On day the girl was taken to a foster home because of the incident. In the foster home the children kept picking on her because she was different. The next thing you now she ran out the doors as fast as she could until she was alone.  
  
She has ran to a far place that she has accidently fell of a cliff and fell in the ocean. She could not swim that she almost drownd, un till a greenish light apeard, And the mestrious bird Lugia has saved the little girl. Latter on that day the little girl woke up and Lugia said "Don't be afraid and I will help you". The little girl was afraind but she was supprised to see of the legendary pokemon lugia. "Yo you are the grate guardian of the sea said the little girl". Well yes I am he said".  
  
"Well yes I am and who are you well I don't now because my parents died in a car accident and I have simply forgotten my name". "And the my foster parents keep calling me brat all the time so thats why I ran away". "Well you don't half to go back you can stay with me and I will raise you and feed you, oh and I will give you a new name". Lets see maybe "sakura" no "lee" no no no oh I got it you name will before now on is latias.  
  
Latias: okay that's sounds good  
  
Lugia: that's good  
  
I have been rasing latis for over nine years and still she need to go out in to the world but she said she would rather stay with me so.  
  
Latias: so what are you think of Lugia: oh not that much. Latias: okay I see  
  
* Next time Latias will introduce her and lugia to the gang. And one proble is what is Team rocket planning. 


	2. Lugia and the Mystreious Girl

Lugia and the Mysterious Girl 2  
  
Written by Michelle At the stream  
  
Ash: "well hear we are"  
  
Pikachu: pika  
  
As he puts the cantin into the water to let it fill he heard Pikachu panic. As Ash turned around he saw two people and a poke'mon under a pith black smoke screen.  
  
Jesse: well well what do we have hear.  
  
Ash: "its team rocket, and what have you done with pikachu".  
  
James: See we came up with this brilint plan to capture pikachu and see we have used this rope thet electristy can't ruin" (while holding pikachu in the rope).  
  
Meowth: And now we have finaly captured pikachu. And when the boss finds out I will be the top cat  
  
Ash : Meowth you have said that every time we see you and your planned faild.  
  
Meowth: whats your point  
  
Jesse: ya what what he said  
  
Ash: "You see you know I always win  
  
James: well this time we made shure you did'nt so se yah  
  
As Team Rocket left in their balloon, Ash heard an strange noise coming from the trees. He looked up and he saw a girl and a gigantic bird. She jumped down from the tree and land on her feet as then lugia followed down.  
  
Ash: Who! Who ! are you and where you spying on me. (and as he was faceing hear he noticed the the big bird lugia coming down. " ah it's a realy big bird  
  
Latias: His name is Lugia and yes I was spying on you  
  
Ash: but what for  
  
Latias: well I thought you where the one whos been destroying the forest  
  
Ash: I just came hear to get some water until team rocket came and took my pikachu Latias: well we better get him back ho and my name is latias and im gusseing that your name is Ash  
  
Ash: hay how did you now my name. Lugia: see I am a pysic poke'mon and I tell Latias who the person is and to see if she can find the person how is trying to destroy the forest.  
  
Ash : how about we go back to my friends and see if we can find a strage to get pikachu oh I almost for got about dinner.  
  
Latias: that sounds fine, How about you lugia Lugia : shure  
  
Ash: lets go  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
um maybe I should put that in the next chapter of my story and the introduings of ash friends to latias , and what will happen to pikachu. Well that until next time*  
  
Please don'make fun of my spelling 


	3. Lugia and the Mystreious Girl

Lugia and the Mystrious Girl Chapter 3  
  
By Michelle # "please don't make fun of my spelling in the reviews"* # At the camp site*  
  
Misty: what is taking ash so long Brock: hes probely found a pokemon to capture Misty: maybe but im still worried  
  
Misty: "huh" as she head a really loud noise Brock: turns around and sees ash and latias(sorry if I spelled the name wrong) Brock: Stares at the girl and suddenly his face turns red " man she butifule"  
  
Ash: you guys we have to hurry team rocket has stolen pikacue and, their planning to destroy the forest.  
  
Misty: "so who is the girl behind you" " hay and is thet lugia'  
  
Latias: Yes Misty this is lugia and he helps me seek out the enemys who destroy the forest. Misty: how did you know my name  
  
Latias: Ash told me  
  
Misty: oh!  
  
Lugia: I will explain every thing that is going  
  
As lugia talks to the gang and tell them about lugias past and latias , team rocket has called the boss to tell him the great news about pikachu and the rare bird Lugia  
  
Jesse: "look what we have caught you boss Geo: this better be good or I will fire you both James: we have captured pikachu and another rare prize we have found and we are going to try to steel it. Geo: so what kinda of poke'mon is it. Meowth: this pokemon is about six feet tall and it's a bird tpe  
  
Geo: "this can't be" the legendary pokemon Lugia" fine I will be out their as soon as I can. Jesse: see ya boss (Jesse hangs up the telephone )  
  
# next chapter the gang get to gether and plan how to get pikachu back and also they need a plan to get rid of team rockt before thay destroy the forest and the ocean.* 


	4. Lugia and The Mystreious Girl

Lugia and the Mysterious Girl  
  
Note: when I write this story, I have notice its turning out to be a Princess Mononnoke on how its is set up.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Latias: "We better get a move on if you want to find you pikachu Ash".  
  
Ash: "So you still remember the battle plan yet guys"  
  
All: "Yes we remember the plan"  
  
Misty: do you think this plan work, with lugia going in and tackling Team Rocket  
  
Lugia: It should work after all I am the legendary Poke'mon Lugia.  
  
Brock: what if team rocket has called their boss, who will end up coming over her Kind of like when the mewtwo thing was going on.  
  
Latias: you have a point  
  
Ash: how do you know about that?  
  
Latias: well lugia told me and we have visited mewtwo and talked  
  
Ash: ok know I get it, so know lets get pikachu back.  
  
Lugia: If you want to get there faster I will give you a ride  
  
Brock: that sounds like a good idea  
  
Latias: well let's go then  
  
So the go on lugia and they flew of to get pikachu  
  
Boss of team rocket  
  
Girl team rocket: I just herd about the discovery that the two disgraceful rockets have found a really rare Poke'mon.  
  
Rocket boy: I thought those two couldn't do any thing right.  
  
Geo: attention all rocket will all elite rocket please go to the auditorium of a meeting and getting ready for our new mission. He said of the intercom  
  
  
  
Next chapter: team rocket has their meeting and they go to get lugia. Oh what's this Mewtwo and Mew along with the three legendary bird and dogs along with celbi have arrived to help ash to face agenst team rocket from destroying the forest and land with the world and also to get pikachu back. Till next time 


End file.
